1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screen for reflective projectors.
2. Background Art
A projector projects an image to a screen and a user views the image reflected by the screen. Here, since an angle of incidence and an angle of reflection are symmetrical, when a conventional projector emitting an image at a long distance is used, the image emitted by the projector may be reflected by a screen and transmitted to a user.
However, in the case of a monofocal projector emitting an image at a short distance, the image is incident upon a screen from a short distance from the screen and thus, an angle of incidence is greater than the angle of incidence of the conventional projector. If an angle of incidence is great, an angle of reflection is great and thus, most light is not reflected toward user's eyes but is reflected toward the ceiling and a user views a dark image, and, in the case of a 3D image, an angle of reflection of the 3D image deviates from the position of 3D glasses and it is impossible for a user to view the 3D image.
Particularly, if a conventional screen is used in a monofocal projector, lowering of contrast in a bright indoor space, non-uniformity of distribution of front surface brightness, and difficulty in securing a wide viewing angle are generated and, thus, common use of the screen is restricted.